314th Annual Hunger Games: New Faces in Bloody Places
by live2inspire
Summary: It seems that everyone is being replaced in the capitol. And with new people comes new ideas. This year's theme has to do with a twist on fighting tactics that the tributes will most likely not enjoy, but as long as the capitol likes it, so do the game makers. Submit your own tribute to see them fight to the death. And may the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1: A Glimpse into Future Events

**So for these, I will do SYOT as long as the content of your tribute is sent in a private message. All I need is their name, gender (of course), district, age, personality, important relationships if any, weapon of choice, and key weaknesses and strengths. Not everything will be exact, but I will try to fit it as best as I can to your request! Thanks(:**

**Jarves Hulio – 314****th**** Annual Hunger Games Announcer**

_Damn_, I thought to myself, _I look sexy_. Good thing too because I am about to strut my stuff for the first time in front of the capitol and introduce the tributes for this years' Hunger Games. Now that may not seem like a big deal, but let me tell you, impressing those rich snobs and making them laugh is some serious work and pressure. If they aren't impressed, you get fired. If they aren't laughing, someone files a complaint and the president bans you from the capitol. I mean, how do you think I scored this job? It wasn't just because of all the ass kissing I did.

I took another moment to admire myself. There was no way the cameramen could get a bad shot. Tonight was going to be a big one. Not only because of how hot I look, but because of what a little birdy told me was going to happen this year in the games. The tributes are not going to like what resources are at their disposal.

"Jarves, it's time."

_Alright. Look Alive. _I remind myself.

I walk towards the curtain, take a deep breath, and remind myself not to screw this up. I then put on an embellished smile and dash onto the stage. The crowd roars.

"You're the man Jarves!" Someone shouts. Maybe impressing the crowd will be easier than I thought.

"Hello Panem!" I say still maintaining my golden smile, "and welcome to the 314th Annual Hunger Games!"


	2. Chapter 2: Complicated Relationships

**Lorial Mandrid - District 1 Escort**

As wonderful as district one tributes are, I can't help but become overwhelmed with annoyance every time I come here to announce their next two athletes in the Hunger Games. Surely I haven't become soft with remorse for these children? Oh no, of course not. The annoyance is most definitely a result from how eager these brats are to get on stage. I mean, how dare they attempt to outshine me? No, not this year. I will remind them that capitol residents, like me, come first.

**Killian Jones – District 1 male**

She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Every time I look into her eyes I can feel my muscles relax and all I want to do is hold her. Hold her close and never let go. How did this happen? How did a ruthless brute like me score a perfect girl like Bianca? Oh yea, because I'm handsome. I could get anyone. But I don't want anyone. I want Bianca. She completes me.

I push a stray hair out of her face and lean in to kiss her. And man does she kiss well.

"I love you Killian," Bianca says shyly.

"I love you too Bianca, very much."

Her face changes, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, already knowing where this is going.

"I mean... what are we going to do about us? You're from district one and I'm from two… it's highly unlikely that we can be together."

I quickly break my gaze from her eyes. She's right. There's a huge problem. I could possibly convince someone somewhere to transfer her to my district, that's not the issue. My dad has the kind of connections to make that happen. The real problem is the fact that we broke rules in order meet. For instance, we make unusual trips like this one to spend time with each other—in the woods. If anyone found out about that and decided to tell the president, our lives and future together would be ruined.

"What happens if you get chosen for the Hunger Games this year? You know I already have to volunteer for Carms," Bianca said with a sigh. Carms is short for Carmen, Bianca's mother. They share a bond that parents only dream about having with their children. And ever since Bianca turned 18, her mom has continuously urged her to volunteer for the Hunger Games and prove to Bianca's father that their only daughter can out shine his victory in the 286th Hunger Games.

I pulled her in close and pressed my lips against her forehead, then whispered in her ear, "That's not going to happen, Bianca. You will go to the capitol and return as victor to make your mother proud." I didn't believe this, and I doubt that Bianca did either, but she smiled anyway and dropped the subject.

We turned our heads northeast towards the capitol to see a hovercraft off in the distance, flying fast.

"It's time for district one reapings," I said, kissing Bianca goodbye. "I'll see you when you come back a champion."

**Aphrodite Ross – District 1 Female**

"Again," Achilles said sternly.

I was tired, thirsty, and ready to give up. Achilles, my bossy, but wonderful, older brother, has already made me do this stupid routine more than twenty times. I don't know how much more my body can take before completely shutting down.

"Again."

I picked up the katana and got into my stance. _Focus._ I told myself. _Eyes on the prize._ With a swift, steady motion of my hands, and a slight twirl for emphasis, I spun over and around the wooden figure and ended up facing the opposite direction, leaving the victims head to slide off its platform and onto the floor.

"Very good, Aphrodite, very good. I believe that completes your training. You are now a shoe-in to win the Hunger Games," Achilles then congratulated me with a hug. "Now, go get ready for the reapings. No one wants to sponsor a smelly tribute."

I answered him with a smile and rushed inside to take a shower. The cold water felt amazing hitting my skin. When I got out, I threw on a low-cut, skin-tight, sexy purple dress that went to my mid-thigh. _This is perfect._

"You look gorgeous."

I jumped and spun around quickly to see my dad. "Oh, hi dad," I said meekly.

"Hello sweaty." He walked over to me and gently rested a hand on my shoulder. It took all the power within me not to flinch. I made eye contact with him and soon realized that that was a mistake. He continued walking around me, never taking his eyes off my curves. He then slowly came close to me, which caused me to wince a little, and whispered something in my ear, "When you come back from the reapings, I have a special surprise for you." And with that, he stroked my hair and quietly walked out of the room.

I had to get into this years' Hunger Games.

**Lorial Mandrid – District 1 Escort**

"Hello district one," I threw on a fake smile and looked out into the crowd. "And welcome to the 314th Annual Hunger Games reaping. I assure you that this opportunity to honor your district, and more importantly your capitol, is worth everything you youngster put into training for this event."

No comments yet. This is good.

"Let's begin, lady's first."

I scurry over to the girl fish bowl and pull out a name, but before I can say who's on the ballot, of course, some bratty brunette steals the punch line.

"I VOLUNTEER!" she screams.

"Yes, yes we all can hear you. No need to bust anyone's ear drums. Now come up here and tell us your name."

**Aphrodite Ross – District 1 Female**

"I'm Aphrodite Ross, and let me just say that it is an honor to represent you in the Hunger Games."

Sorry dad, doesn't look like you'll be getting anymore 'surprises' from me.

**Lorial Mandrid – District 1 Escort**

"Well, well, what a lovely surprise, a brat with some class. Welcome, Aphrodite, welcome. Now for the boys."

I then scurry over to the male dish bowl and pull out a name. This time I read it fast enough to make sure no one steals the punch line.

"Killian Jones."

**Killian Jones – District 1 Male**

Holy shit. Did she just call my name?

"Killian Jones, will you please get your hinny up here so we can get on with the show."

I stammered forward and almost fell flat on my face. This couldn't be happening. My father had arranged, at a high cost, for me not to be in the drawings. How did I get in?

"Hello Killian, welcome. My, do you have a nice build on you."

"Uh… thanks miss," I retorted.

The only thing I can do now is pray that Bianca backs out of volunteering.

**Aphrodite Ross – Last goodbyes**

The second they allowed family member into the room was the second my brother burst into the door.

He ran full force at me and practically squeezed me to death before letting go. "I knew you could do this, Aph. I just knew it."

Tears formed in my eyes, for I knew what I had to tell him.

"Achilles… I need to tell you why I asked for you to train me for the Hunger Games."

Achilles facial expression completely changed. "What is it, Aph?"

I began choking back tears. "It's dad… he… uh… he…" I couldn't bring myself to finish. Luckily, Achilles is smart and began connecting the dots.

"That son of a bitch. Why had you never told me before? We could be long gone by now. Just you and me."

"Because I couldn't do that to you. To Lily, our sweet little sister. We all need to stay close and if that means taking one for the team, so be it." Achilles gave me a death hug again. "And if I win the Hunger Games, we can really start over, in the capitol."

Now it was Achilles turn to cry. We embraced for what seemed to be only 2 seconds but in reality was 30 minutes before the peacekeepers took him away from me.

"I'm proud of you, Aph, regardless of what happens," he said. "Win this for me."

And with that, we parted for what seemed like the last time.

**Killian Jones – Last Goodbyes**

I began feverishly pacing the room. What was I going to do? Win? What about Bianca? There is no way I can take her out. She's my world, my everything. I won't let anyone touch her. I will protect her.

Just then, my dad came into the room, acting very strangely.

"What the hell dad," I said, letting all my anger loose. "I thought you said that I wasn't in the drawings at all."

My dad kept fidgeting with his hands, I knew something was up. "I didn't know how to tell you son," he began. "But I… I lost a bet."

That was it. I completely lost my cool. I punched the wall, leaving a dint as a result.

"You promised me you would quit, dad."

"I know son, I know… but you know me, I'm a risk taker. And this risk didn't pay off…"

I didn't know what to think. There were so many things wrong with this situation. Wrong with me.

All I know is that the gamemakers cannot find out about Bianca and I, or we will both regret it.


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted Minds Go Places

**Brighton Carrington – District 2 Male**

"Don't worry Spike, this shouldn't last long," I told him with utter pleasure. I've been waiting a long time for a chance alone with this stupid mutt my sister brought home a couple days ago. Ever since my dad had given her the 'okay' for keeping him, the dog hasn't stopped staring at me. I couldn't stand how happy it made my sister and how the dumb thing always looked at me as if it deserved my attention. Alas, the mongrel had to go. And why not have a little fun with the process?

I tightened his restraints till he let out a yelp for me to stop.

"Not tight enough you say? Okay, I'll just go one more notch. I don't want your circulation to be cut off, at least not yet." I tightened the hold even more and left the thing squirming, trying to break free, while I went to grab my knife.

"Seems sharp enough," I said, taking my index finger and rubbing it across its edge. The blade was so sharp that this slight touch caused my finger to swell up and drip a few drops of blood onto the floor. _Perfect._

I then made my way over to the table that held my toy. The creature gave me the most pathetic look as if to say "Please, please, don't do this."

"Begging won't save you," I replied coldly. "But it sure makes this more fun for me. Now, let's get on with this, I have a reaping to get ready for."

I then picked up my instrument and began my work.

**Lorial Mandrid – All District Escort**

Finally, my hard work and ass kissing has paid off. I received the promotion that I had been waiting for.

"You did very good at the district one reaping, Lorial," my boss had said. "We are seriously considering promoting you to the Hunger Games Announcer position."

Okay so 'considering' and actually getting the job are two different things, but I know that that Jarves character is going to screw up. I mean, he has blue hair! Surely they want someone with a little more flair, someone younger, prettier, and of the female species.

Someone like me.

"Thank you, sir," I said feeling confident.

"There's just one thing left on the list for you to do in order to prove to us that this wouldn't be a mistake."

I swallowed hard. "And what would that be, sir?"

"We need you to escort each district this year. If you can do that with as much spunk as you had at the first reaping, then the spot is yours."

_Great. _I thought. _Not only do I have to deal with the stuck up punks in the other careers, but I have to try and survive the visits to the lower, filthier districts as well._

"Will do, sir," I said, losing a bit of my charisma. I then grabbed my things and headed to the train station for the trip to district two.

**Bianca Calder – District 2 Female**

It was very awkward at the dinner table this evening. No one had said a word since my return from the woods the other day. I knew why everything was so quiet though, and maybe that's why I found it awkward.

"Max," my mom said, trying to get my dad to focus on what was at hand. "Did you make the arrangements this morning?"

My dad never looked directly at mom when she was in this kind of mood. Which was probably a wise decision too because if she didn't hear exactly what she wanted, she would give you the most wicked look in order to convince you to make what she desired to hear so. Needless to say, her gaze hit with deadly accuracy.

"Yes, Carmen dear," he replied after finishing a bite of lamb. "That Jones boy will definitely be in the Hunger Games this year."

"Good. I want my baby to have the best chance of winning this year. And I do feel better knowing that there will be a tough boy there to protect her. That is, until she decides it's time to kill him."

I closed my eyes. It was bad enough that my parents found out about Killian, but now they were sending me off to kill him in the Hunger Games. This couldn't be real… have my parents always been this cold?

"I'm not hungry," I said, quietly pushing my plate away and trotting upstairs to my room.

I walked over to my vanity and sat on the stool staring into my reflection for a very long time. When I couldn't stand the sight of me any longer, I took out a box Killian had given me a couple days ago, around the same time my parents caught me coming out of the woods. Fortunately they hadn't seen the small box I had been carrying. The packaging was still on it and I thought that I might as well open it now.

I carefully tore the paper and took off the lid, inside was a note.

_Bianca,_

_You are my everything. Thank you for making me the man I am today. I know you're nervous but I strongly believe that you WILL win the Hunger Games and will soon be back in my arms. Here's a token for good luck._

_Love, Killian._

Under the note I found the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. It was 14carat white gold and embellished on the inside was the phrase '_together forever.' _I slide it onto my ring finger and admired the infinity sign that was on top. Then I burst into tears.

"Oh, Killian," I moaned to myself. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?"

**Lorial Mandrid – All Districts Escort**

Okay, okay, district two isn't so bad. They have lots of peacekeepers right? How bad could their residents be?

I gave the same spiel district one had, along with the same fake smile, and made my way over to the girl fish bowl. I placed my hand into the bowl and swirled the names around a bit. I instantly regretted that because I got a paper cut.

I cursed under my breath and looked out into the crowd as if nothing happened. In doing so I noticed a single kid smiling at the thought of me in pain.

_Twerp._

I pulled out a name, "Bianca Calder. Bianca Calder, will you please come up here darling." After a few moments, the brat made her way onto the stage.

"Hello district two," this girl spoke as if she was half defeated already, "meet your 314th Annual Hunger Games champion."

"Okay, now move along sweetie, it's time for the boys." I went over to the other fish bowl and pulled out a name.

"Brighton Carrington."

To my dismay I saw that twisted figure that had laughed at my paper cut slither his way to the stage. He looked at my hand and then gave me another smirk.

"Would you like me to help you with that?" he said in a very queer tone.

"Uh… no thank you." What? This boy was making me lose my wit? That never happens.

Brighton just shrugged and turned to address the crowd.

"District two, meet your best source of entertainment in the games! I'll try not to disappoint."

He then turned to me once more and extended his hand out between us, bent two of his fingers, squinted his left eye and shouted 'Bang!'

_What a creeper._


	4. Chapter 4: Great Heights, Great Falls

**Hey guys! So, you should totally write me a review. It's what keeps me going (besides my friend pestering me to write more). I also enjoy the helpful hints. So, please, let me know what you think(:**

**Jarves Hulio – 314****th**** Annual Hunger Games Announcer**

"Jarves, man, I'm telling you," my agent says to me, shaking his head. "You need to watch out for that Mandrid chick, she's trying to steal your job!"

This isn't the first time Kevin has tried to warn me about her, and I doubt that it would be the last.

"It's just hard for me to accept that, Kevin," I reply with a shrug. "She seems like a professional young woman to me. Why would she steep so low? Besides, the capitol loves me. You remember all the feedback we got from the last year's games? Especially when I did a little dance with that district six girl? The game makers need me."

Kevin wasn't convinced. He still gave me that concerned look where he raises his eyebrows higher than humanly possible.

"Just… keep your guard up. I'm not only your agent, I'm your friend." Kevin left the room.

I scooted close to my desk and covered my face with my hands. I then let out a sigh and got up to look out the window. From my office, there was a beautiful view of the lake. I saw a couple of fish taking advantage of their time together when a hawk flew down on them and grasped the bigger fish with its talons. There was nothing the poor fish could do.

I couldn't let this Mandrid situation get to me. I had to act like she wasn't on my mind or had control over me. She's a coworker with whom I have lunch with from time to time. Never has she acted vial towards me or shown any sign of a hidden agenda. She wouldn't do this. She wasn't like that.

And I had reason to believe so.

**Lorial Mandrid – All Districts Escort**

So far, this whole escort thing hasn't been so bad. I've finally reached district seven now, and by the end of the week I can head back to my home in the capitol and accept that promotion I truly deserve. And it's well deserved if you ask me. I didn't even lose my temper when that district five punk tried to scare me with his pet rat. A pet rat! Who brings a pet rat to the reaping? I could still feel its whiskers brushing against my newly polished hands and reaching out to me with its grimy fingers… that kid was just BEGGING for me to take one of my heels and shove it where the sun don't shine…

Anyways, district seven reaping, here we go.

**Beverly Jameson – District 7 Tribute**

It wasn't working as well as I had hoped. Bretson was still completely focused on his book. Turning page after page. How is it that a lumberjack's boy can be so smart when the rest of his family wasn't? I mean, I'll be honest, I ain't smart. I was lucky to pass the eighth grade. Bretson on the other hand, he's a genius. He reads all kinds of books that I don't even understand the title to. I kept pelting him with pinecones anyway, because I knew he would react to the torment eventually.

"Would you cut it out? I'm trying to study." _Finally._

"Let's go higher," I said randomly.

"We're high enough. Besides, we have to head to the reaping soon." I took a rope out of my backpack and tied a slip knot on one end. My brother just stared at me. "Beverly… don't…"

But before he could finish I had already swung the rope to the closest tree branch, pulled tight, and jumped off my tree branch and swung around the pine tree my brother was on.

"Woo!" I giggled at the look he gave me and swung hard. When I let go, I made sure to do a 180 flip backwards and grab hold of the branch behind me. I then continued to swing till I was nicely perched on top the branch in ninja poise. Bretson just shook his head at me.

"You know, one of these days you're going to miss and we'll just see how amusing you find it when you're falling 180 feet to your death."

We heard a bell ringing and decided that we should head to the center of town.

**Bretson Jameson – District 7 Tribute**

Beverly and I put our harnesses on and tied the grappling hook around the tree trunk and descended to the ground. I might not be as wild as my sister, but I did find the rapid fall to be quite enthralling. Once we reached the ground, we detached our harnesses and sprinted for town.

"I bet I can beat you there," Beverly taunted me.

"I was two minutes ahead of you at birth, I'm sure I can be two minutes ahead of you now," I retorted with a wink.

"Challenge accepted!"

We both pushed out feet against the ground as hard as we could. Beverly was ahead when we came close to the stage. What she didn't know was that I was holding back. I let out all of my strength and flew passed her out of the forest.

"That… was… incredible," she said between breaths.

"Thanks," I said, barely breaking a sweat.

I glanced up at the stage and realized that the escort was giving us an impressive look. We had missed half of her speech.

**Lorial Mandrid – All Districts Escort**

What ungrateful little shmucks. Being late to their reaping… how offensive! They should be on time and eager to serve their capitol. And not only did they disrespect the president, they've disrespected me! By interrupting my speech. I hope they're names get called and they suffer during the blood bath.

"Nice of you two to finally join us. Now, since you guys missed most of the show, I'll inform you on where we left off. It's time to choose the female tribute of district seven."

I placed my hand into the bowl and crossed my fingers that it was that brat's name.

"Beverly Johnson."

**Beverly Jameson**

I almost passed out just then, thinking the lady wearing too high of heels had said my name. I've never heard of this other Beverly, but I felt sorry for her whoever she was.

**Lorial Mandrid - All Districts Escort**

"Beverly Johnson, will you please come up here." There was no stir in the crowd. Everyone kept glancing at their neighbor with confused expressions.

_Oh shit. _I read the name wrong. This was not going to look good to my boss.

"I apologize," I said trying to remain calm. "It appears I read the wrong name. Forgive me; I must have had too much coffee this morning." I did a little jerky motion with my hand and the crowd chuckled a bit. Hopefully that saves my ass.

I cleared my throat before continuing, "Beverly Jameson."

**Bretson Jameson**

It was. It was actually my sister. I jerked my head towards Beverly who had her jaw wide open. She might be crazy, but her biggest fear is being alone. Why wouldn't it be either? We've never lived a day apart.

The peacekeepers took her by the arms and yanked her on stage. It took all my self-control to not jump on their backs and rip their heads off for touching her. She looked absolutely frightened.

"Hello sweaty," the insincere woman was saying to Beverly. "Tell us, how do you feel you will do in the games?"

Beverly was still in shock. I don't think she had ever been this quiet for so long. The lady seemed to be too impatient to wait on Beverly's answer.

"Okay well, let's move on to the boys then."

I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let Beverly fight for her life alone.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted, my vision starting to get blurry. The lady rolled her eyes.

"Alright punk, tell us, what is your name."

"Bretson," I stuttered a little. "Bretson Jameson."

"Oh, how very interesting, I thought you two looked alike. Twins? In the games? This should make things exciting."

**Bretson and Beverly – Train ride to the capitol**

Beverly was sobbing. Not necessarily crying, just sobbing. Bretson moved to the chair closer to her and brought her in for a hug.

"Beverly, please, calm down. It will be okay." Beverly continued sobbing.

"No, Bretson, it won't be."

"Sure it will, Bev. We'll get to the games and think of a strategy. We're good climbers right? And scavengers? We've been fending for ourselves since mom and dad lost their jobs. We can do this." That's when Beverly flew herself around and glared callously at Bretson.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" she yelled for the first time at her brother. "One, if not both, of us is going to die out there. There's no way we can make it," she paused. "Why did you have to volunteer?" Bretson was mad now as well.

"I couldn't let you do this alone, Beverly! Neither of us could do this alone! We need each other. What I can't do, you can do and what you can't do, I can do. We will figure it out. We will figure this whole thing out—together."

Beverly stopped crying. She admired her brother's optimism. It was something she greatly lacked.

**And that's that. I have one, maybe two, more tributes I'm going to put in as main characters unless anyone else submits more. Also, I'll be sure to write the full list of tributes (even the blood bath ones) so you all can have a reference for the fallen. Remember, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Who is This Guy?

**I'll warn you now; this chapter is kind of out there. Also, Cordelia's first section is me venting, so I'm sorry if that's odd too.**

**Marvin Adams - Appearance in District 9**

There was a brilliant flash of colored lights and a big boom. A gigantic hole emerged on the side of a tree and began pulling dead grass and unkempt plants into its abyss. As the colors spread wider, the suction grew stronger and the hole started to yank nearby small trees from the ground. Its power grew exponentially till a sudden bolt of lightning struck the earth, causing the hole to disappear as fast as it had occurred. What remained behind was the true phenomenon; a tall, lean teenager had formed atop the scorched ground, wearing slick black shoes, two-sizes-two-big jeans, a loose button downed shirt and black gloves that cut off at the knuckles. His expression was a serious one and he slowly turned his head from side-to-side, making sure no one had seen him. He quickly went east and didn't stop till he came across a 10 foot tall electric fence that was just a couple of yards away from a house.

"Perfect, just where I needed to be," he said smiling.

He then glanced around to look for a way over the fence. The mysterious young man climbed the tree nearest him and perched on a branch. He then let out a deep breath and kicked himself off that branch, ricocheted off another, did a summersault over the fence and rolled from the ground to his feet in a kneeling position. A flawless performance. He then stood up straight and looked back at the house. He pulled out a terrific looking machine from his waistband and placed it at his side.

"Time to make things right," he said as he pulled the apparatus out in front of him and made his way towards the house.

**Cordelia Oaken – District 9 Female**

"Good luck at the reaping today sweetie," my mother said giving me a hug. "Your name is only in there roughly four times. I heard Marylyn Jacobson is in there at least 22!" She smiles at me and kissed my forehead.

"We'll see you at dinner," my father added as he turned on the car and headed for town.

"See-ya," I replied to no one.

I took my time getting back into the house. It was a beautiful day and I wanted take advantage of it. I walked passed the house and into the supply shed. It took me a little while, but I found the jumper cables I was looking for. I then took the plugs into the house and grabbed a fork and a kitchen chair on the way to my room. After setting everything up, I made a quick call to my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeremy," I said.

"Oh, hey Cordelia. Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Well, Jeremy, let me think…," I paused. "Last time I came over you used me. Used me and didn't even apologize."

"What are you talking about, Cordelia?"

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!" I had officially lost my cool. "You used me! Slipped something into my drink and tried to get into my pants! Only, it didn't work as well as you had hoped did it? You dated me, got me to feel safe around you, made me give everything to you, and when I couldn't give you that one thing, the one thing that you knew meant the world to me, you went and slept with my best friend!"

He waited a moment to make sure I was done and said, "You're being overly dramatic Cordelia."

"What is wrong with you!"

"With me? What's wrong with you!" He was screaming at me now. "I told you from the beginning that you were too good for me, but no you had to fall in love with me," my face began turning red. "Everyone gets with their boyfriend, Cordelia. Sex is just sex. Not a big deal. You can't be a virgin forever."

There was more to be said, I knew, but I couldn't keep from crying any longer. So, I gave him a big "Fuck you" and hung up the phone.

When that was over I sat down upon my throne and closed a cable on each foot. I then took the other end and clasped it on the fork. With a shudder I jabbed the fork into an electrical outlet and let my equipment do the rest. District 9 may not have nice boys, but it does have high voltage.

**Marvin Adams – Who is this guy?**

I opened the house door and peered inside. I was creeping in when I heard a loud surge of electricity and a forced cry coming from the next room.

"Cordelia!" I shouted as I ran into her room and jerked the fork from the socket. I didn't have time to ask her if she was okay because was she passed out.

**Cordelia Oaken – District 9 Female**

I woke up feeling groggy and seeing nothing but a blurry light moving back and forth. I thought that I was meeting my maker when I started to hear my heartbeat. _Damn it. Didn't work, again._ When my vision came to I saw a strange boy starring back at me. Of course I panicked and jumped to my feet, ready to fight.

"Easy," the boy said. "You might over do it."

He was right, the second I was on my feet I felt sick to my stomach.

"Oohh..." I moaned. "W...who… who are you?"

The boy smiled and said, "The man who saved your life, but don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to thank me later."

We both went on alert when the bells started ringing.

"We better head out," he said trying to help me steady myself. "Lorial hates it when tributes are late. And I know that we will need some sponsors."

**Lorial Mandrid – All Districts Escort**

_You're almost done Lorial. You can do this._

I walked out onto the stage what felt like the hundredth time. When was this whole thing going to be over? I'm ready for the actual fame back in the capitol. I just have to remember why I'm here… then maybe shaking hands with these lowlifes won't seem so terrible.

"Hello district nine! And welcome to the 314th Annual Hunger Games reaping. Let me start by saying what an honor it is for you to have the opportunity to serve your capitol. I'll begin with the ladies. Remember, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I went to the girl fishbowl and pulled out a name.

"Cordelia Oaken, will you come up here darling?"

**Cordelia Oaken – District 9 Female**

This was all so weird. It was like this complete stranger knew exactly was going to happen to me. He had known I was going to try and kill myself earlier. He had known where my house was, which kind of creeped me out. And he knew that my name was going to be called today.

I walked on to the stage and addressed the crowd, "Hello everyone. I'm Cordelia Oaken and… yea. That's it. Wish me luck."

**Marvin Adams – Who is this guy?**

So far so good. Cordelia was alive and functioning well, and Marvin numero uno was nowhere to be seen. It's a good thing I had made a side trip to be sure he didn't make it to the reaping on time.

Cordelia looked more beautiful than I had remembered. I know she's delicate but why wouldn't she be? The girl's been through a lot. But now I'm here to make sure she never gives up.

The lady who always seems to be a hot topic back home took Cordelia's hand and motioned her to the back of the stage. She then scurried over to the male fish bowl and pulled out a name.

"Marvin Adams."

I made my way onto the stage and gave the crowd a jerky wave and went over to join Cordelia before we were sent to last good-byes.

**Cordelia Oaken – District 9 Female**

"Alright, you better tell me who you are and why the hell you know so much about me," I said to the boy.

He did what was the last thing I expected and came over to hug me. The Lorial chick seemed to get a kick out of the look on my face because she slightly giggled to herself.

"Okay…" was all I could say to that.

He leaned in to speak to me like he didn't want Lorial or the peacekeepers to hear, "I'm Marvin Adams, and I'll tell you everything once we enter the games."

**Okay so I know that this may seem random, but I promise it's not. I've got the whole story planned out for the most part and I hope you enjoy all the huge twists. This is obviously one of them lol. Review! Let me know what you think about Marvin(:**


	6. Chapter 6: Interview from Hell

**I didn't focus on training because I'm ready to get to the games. This pre-stuff is getting on my nerves and I want some action! So, I hope you don't mind too much:P**

**Jarves Hulio - 314th Annual Hunger Games Announcer**

"You're over reacting, Kevin," I said more to reassure myself than my agent.

"I'm serious, Jarves. You need to consider hiring some bodyguards at your house."

"Well, look into that for me then," I said this more to get him out of my office than to actually see him do it.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Oh, and you're on in three."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath as I quickly brushed my hair back.

_Damn_, I thought to myself, _I look sexy_. Good thing too because I am about to strut my stuff in front of the capitol and introduce the tributes for this years' Hunger Games. Now that may not seem like a big deal, but let me tell you, impressing those rich snobs and making them laugh is some serious work and pressure. If they aren't impressed, you get fired. If they aren't laughing, someone files a complaint and the president bans you from the capitol. I mean, how do you think I scored this job? It wasn't just because of all the ass kissing I did.

I took another moment to admire myself. There was no way the cameramen could get a bad shot. Tonight was going to be a big one. Not only because of how hot I look, but because of what a little birdy told me was going to happen this year in the games. The tributes are not going to like what resources are at their disposal.

"Jarves, it's time."

_Alright. Look Alive. _I remind myself.

I walk towards the curtain, take a deep breath, and remind myself not to screw this up. I then put on an embellished smile and dash onto the stage. The crowd roars.

"You're the man Jarves!" Someone shouts. Maybe impressing the crowd will be easier than I thought.

"Hello Panem!" I say still maintaining my golden smile, "and welcome to the 314th Annual Hunger Games!"

**Killian Jones – District 1 Male**

I couldn't stop pacing. Bianca didn't back out like I had thought she would. It's been very hard for me to keep from talking to her during training. Somehow I managed. Probably because the thought of what the game makers would do to us frightened me. Me: the guy who scored a perfect 10 due to his "physical strength" and "cunning personality." It's amazing how love can make you so vulnerable.

I stopped pacing long enough to look in the mirror and fix my cuffs. The overwhelming hottness I saw boosted my confidence level high enough for me to maintain composure.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce to you," Jarves began. "The powerful, and quite charming, young man of district one… Killian Jones!"

The crowd roared. They must have been impressed by my weight toss and sly theft of Aphrodite's arrows. I walked out with a sexy half smile and gave the audience a wave. I might as well try to sway the sponsors.

"So, Killian," Jarves said. "Tell us, what have you been doing your whole life that made you so strong? Was it all the running away from girls trying to chase you down?" The ladies in the crowd giggled.

"Well, Jarves, I sure got a lot of exercise that way and I suppose you have a point," I turned to the audience. "Thank you, ladies, for keeping me in shape," I said with a wink. I heard a few whistles and howls come from the crowd.

"Ha-ha, splendid!" Jarves chuckled. "One more thing Killian before you go, I'm sure Panem would like to know how you feel about having to fight your girlfriend in the games? I'm sure that's tough." Jarves frowns towards the crowd and they all awe in unison. My mind, however, went blank.

"Uh… what are you talking about, Jarves?"

"Miss Bianca Calder is whom I'm discussing. How is it you managed to have a relationship with a girl from district two?"

My face flushed and I felt like it was all over.

"Bianca and I met for the first time during training. I've never seen her before then," I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "It's a shame, though, she's definitely a nice one to look at. I'll be sure to keep her around for as long as I can."

"I'm sure you will, Killian, I'm sure you will. Well, that's it for you dear fellow, now get off stage and make way for the beautiful, the fierce, the fine piece of ass—Miss Aphrodite Ross!"

**Aphrodite Ross – District 1 Female**

"Remember why you're here, Aph," I muttered to myself. "Remember why you have to do this."

I pulled the top part of my dress down just a hair and swaggered my way across the stage. I made sure to make myself rememberable. I placed my index finger on Jarves' lips before he could continue his introduction.

"Now before you say anything Jarves, I _know _that the way this dress is hugging on me makes all of you men out there want to scream." The crowd roared with all kinds of whistles and laughs. Jarves gave an astounded look to the capitol.

"This girl has one heck of an attitude doesn't she folks! Well, well, Miss Ross, I will admit that that there dress is the very reason I had to even pause before continuing this interview."

I gave him a confident smirk and asked him, "So, you agree with me then?"

"Very much so, Aphrodite. And by the sound of the crowd, I'm sure they do as well." I turned to the crowd and blew a kiss. "And before this interview gets too out of hand, let me ask you something… what was your motivation for volunteering for this year's games?"

I couldn't help but blush a bit at that, but I quickly replied, "My little sister. I want her to have a chance at a wonderful life. Also my brother," I bowed my head. "He's my inspiration for everything."

"What a wonderful lady you are Aphrodite, best of luck to you. Now, I'll need to ask that you flaunt your stuff back off the stage and make room for our district two sadist, Brighton Carrington."

**Brighton Carrington – District 2 Male **

I gave a sinister stare to the crowd as I planted myself into the interviewee chair.

"Hello, Brighton, I'm sure everyone is as curious as I am when I ask, did you really dissect your sister's pet?" The crowd seemed to lean in as to analyze me.

"Let's just say I gave him a special… thank you for being a part of our family."

"I see," Jarves said. "I saw that Miss Beverly got to experience that 'special thank you' when you loosened the monkey bars and placed tacks along the mat for her to fall on."

I smiled. How couldn't I? The thought of her having to pull sharp pins out of her back greatly amused me.

"I did say that I would be the best source of entertainment."

"All I can say is that the other tributes sure need to keep an eye out for you. Now, leave the stage before I seriously start to freak out and be sure to tell Miss Bianca Calder to bring her bad self onto the stage."

**Bianca Calder – District 2 Female**

This is not good… not good at all. I was planning on talking to Killian and telling him the whole story about my dad once we were in the games, but that Jarves character had to open his mouth and ruin it. I sure hope he doesn't hate me…

I let out a heavy sigh and walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, Bianca," Jarves said. "As you probably saw, we didn't really get any answers from your boyfriend about you two's situation. So, I'll ask you, how do you feel this partnership will assist you throughout the games?"

I paused for a moment before answering, "Killian and I hardly know each other. My father is a very important business man in district two and since you all probably remember his wondrous victory, he wanted to make sure that I had an opportunity to experience the same. My mother believes that Killian can bring me that challenge."

"Oh, did you hear that folks?! This isn't an alliance, it's a challenge."

"Oh, no, no…" I said trying to save myself. "I do intend on befriending Killian, and why wouldn't I, he's drop dead sexy!" The crowd agreed. "He's just my toughest competition, and I need to keep my guard up around him."

"And you'll soon be able to prove yourself. Ladies and gentleman, Bianca Calder!"

**Lorial Mandrid – All Districts Escort**

He's not that funny. I don't understand why the crowd keeps cheering him on. I could do so much better. In fact, I'll show them that I can do better. There is a 10 minute intermission after the district 5 interviews: that will be my chance at stardom.

When Jarves snuck off to his dressing room, probably to fix his hair, I grabbed a chair from the lobby and placed it up under the doorknob of his room.

"Jarves?" I knocked. "Are you in there?" I heard shuffling coming from inside.

"Lorial? Is that you? I'm currently dressing. Why don't you come by after the show and I'll take you to lunch?"

"I'm sorry, Jarves. I don't think you'll be able to make it," I said quickly and ran to the stage for the district 6 interviews.

"Ten… nine…," the stagehand began.

This is it. My moment to shine!

"Five… four…"

"Lorial! Get off the stage right now!" I could hear my boss yelling from the side.

"Three… two… one…"

_Showtime._

"Hello, Panem! Sorry for the wait, but we are back with district six! Jarves couldn't join us at the moment. I'm sure you all understand how hair like his takes a bit longer to get perfect." I paused to hear the crowd's response, but there was none. "Anyway, I'm Lorial Mandrid. You probably remember me from the reapings? No? Well, you'll sure remember me now."

The crowd didn't stir. This wasn't good…

I panicked and all I could do was smile brightly. As I cleared my throat to introduce the tributes, two huge security guards calmly walked onto the stage and grabbed my arms.

"What are you doing?" I said quietly. "You're ruining the show! The president will not be happy with you two." But they ignored me and carried me offstage. We passed Jarves, who managed to escape my feeble trap. He shook his head at me.

"What is going on with you, Lorial?" he said.

"I should have this job! It should be me out there!" Jarves looked at me confused.

"You've been in this career for only two years; I've been here thirteen. You're lucky that I was able to convince my supervisor to let you on the set."

"I'm lucky?! No, I deserve this. Our boss told me this job was mine!"

"Harold? Oh, he says that to everyone just to get them to work harder." I blew up at this point.

"Are you telling me, that I slept with that creep for nothing?"

"You slept with our boss?! Lorial… I…" he froze.

"Are you trying to tell me you love me? Please, we never had anything."

"But… the baby…"

"I just said that so you would do everything to score me this job! And it worked didn't it?!" _Crap._ I thought. _You're sure as hell not getting that promotion now._

Jarves just stared at me and said, "I always thought better of you, Lorial. Take her off the set guys. I have a show to continue."

They dragged me to a hovercraft and threw me inside. Everything went dark.

**Jarves Hulio – 314****th**** Annual Hunger Games Announcer**

Pull yourself together Jarves… I took a deep breath and quickly made my way on stage.

"Sorry about that everyone! Seems that Brighton isn't the only insane one in this building," the crowd laughed. We're safe. "Now, give it up for… the deadly duo, Beverly and Bretson Jameson!"

**Beverly and Bretson Jameson – District 7 Tributes**

The twins paraded onto the stage in harmony holding hands. Before sitting down, they faced directly towards the crowd and raised their fists, the crowd cheered.

"You two are absolutely adorable together! Am I right folks?" Jarves addressed the crowd who seemed to agree.

"Thank you, Jarves," Bretson replied. "Beverly and I are determined to show all of you what true teamwork is about."

"That's right," Beverly jumped in. "My brother and I plan to make it to the final two, with each other's help."

"You do understand," Jarves said with concern. "That only one of you can actually be deemed winner?"

"I'm not worried about it," said Beverly. "We are a team, and when that moment comes, we will know what to do."

"Well, I'm excited to see how that all turns out for you guys."

**Lorial Mandrid**

It was sickening. They threw me into a dark room with one wall showing the interviews. I knew it was supposed to be me out there.

I heard a noise coming from the other side of the wall and a big man in a fancy suit walked in.

"Mr. President… I…" He lifted his hand to shut me up.

"What you did out there was disgraceful, Lorial. I didn't put you on this team to blow our plan to smithereens!" I bowed my head in disgrace.

"Yes, sir… I apologize…"

"It's too late for that," he said looking directly into my eyes. "You didn't leave me with many options here, and just because I love your determination for this team am I willing to keep you alive."

What a relief.

"The others and I have decided to fire you from public entertainment." Maybe this wasn't a relief. "And you are to be moved to area 13…"

"But, sir!" I interrupted. I know that wasn't a smart move, but he couldn't send me to area 13! That's where district thirteen once was, but now was a serious test site devoted to the unthinkable. I know I'm not smart enough for a scientist, so imagine where that leaves me.

"Don't interrupt me! You are a valuable member of this team but I won't hesitate a second to condemn you as test subject class A." I could breathe again. "Now, your relations must continue with Mr. Hulio. Do whatever you must, but he is an essential part of our plan. And don't mess this up, Lorial, or I swear to you that your days as a capitol elite are over and your life as a human mutant has just begun."

I swallowed hard and managed a "Yes, sir." The big brute left the room, leaving me to wallow in contempt towards the Jarves on the screen.

**Marvin Adams – District 9 Male**

I remember the talk shows and recordings at home, but this Lorial chick was no joke. They weren't exaggerating when they said that her performances were "of the utmost vile" and "could only be relinquished through assignment 'rebound." I couldn't forget that.

I walked over to Cordelia and gave her a smile.

"Creep," she mumbled. I couldn't help but note the little side smile she was trying to hide.

**Jarves Hulio**

"Let me introduce to you, Marvin Adams!" The kid sauntered his way on stage. He was wearing the most amazing suit I'd ever seen. With the jagged royal blue cuffs that fit snug around his wrists, the slick royal blue tie tucked away in his black jacket. Needless to say, this boy was looking fly.

"If I do say so myself—Marvin, boy, you are lookin' sharp!"

"Thank you, Jarves. I know how important this interview is and I wanted to be sure to come up-to-par with you." The girls in the crowd all melted in their seats with the way that boy smiled.

"That Killian fellow has nothing on you, my friend. Anyways, let me ask you Marvin, how is your brother handling the fact of you joining the Hunger Games?"

"My brother?"

"Yes, yes, we talked to him before the show and he said that you being on this stage was a mistake and that it was supposed to be him. A little too late to volunteer, but I found his plea to be very touching, don't you?"

**Marvin Adams – District 9 male**

Oh, no. Marvin numero uno is conscious again. At least they didn't look up his records; he doesn't even have a brother.

I gathered my wits and said, "Yes, truly touching. Only, he wouldn't make it as far as I will. I have a few tricks up my sleeve…"

"Oh really? Please, tell us more!"

"You and everyone else will just have to see it in the games," I said giving the audience a wink.

"If there's anything about you, Marvin, it's that you're very intriguing. Ladies and gentlemen, Marvin Adams!"

**Cordelia Oaken – District 9 Female**

This boy is an interesting one. He seems to know everything about me and yet wishes to know more. He treats me right and hasn't expected anything from me. At least not yet. And despite how wonderful he is to me, I can't help but feel that his actions are supported by a hidden agenda.

I could hear Jarvis dismissing Marvin and knew I had to hurry to the stage.

"Now, for the quiet and petite young lady, Cordelia Oaken!" I pressed down my silk dress and took a seat on the interviewee chair.

"Cordelia, you seem to me a bit too sweet for this competition, how do you presume to manage out there in the games?" My face turned red. I've never been good with interviews.

"Well, Jarvis," I coughed. "I honestly didn't expect to be able to attend the reaping this year, so all of my chances, and hopes, of surviving depend on the help of my guardian angel."

"You mean Mr. Adams correct?" My face flushed again. "I heard he did a heroic thing and saved your life. Chivalry isn't dead yet!"

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself, Jarves?" I balled my fists.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Cordelia. I just believe that Mr. Adams has a… multifaceted interest in you. Some words of advice: use that to your advantage."

"I can take care of myself." This was getting out of hand. "My relations with Marvin are few."

"I'm sensing otherwise," Jarves speculated. "We'll just see how the two of you bond or fight once the games begin."

**Jarves Hulio**

"What a fascinating group of tributes we have this year," I said in conclusion. "So many couples it's crazy! I don't know how things will turn out folks. And that Brighton character… we'll definitely see some great things out of him! Well, that's it for tonight. Tomorrow morning the games begin. Sponsors, pick your favorites, and tributes, may the odds be ever in your favor! Good night Panem!"

I exited the stage in a marvelous fashion. What a show! I hope Lorial didn't miss it, she might be crazy, but entertainment is everything to her. She could learn a lot from observation.


End file.
